It's a Turk Thing
by AnimalCops
Summary: Love is complicated. Relationships are hard to keep going. Physical pleasure? Now that's where the Turks bring most of their talents. Granted the Turks aren't usually well off with relationships, but these two are trying their best.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N from A.C.: Just like my fic 'Lapdog' this will have a bunch of different drabble type things about the Turks…. Most will probably be violent or smut. I love the Turks. XD The main pairing is Reno/Tseng which is why it's under that and it'll have some yummy Rufus/Tseng or maybe Reno/Rufus as well.**_

_**Glad I had some time to write… even if it was during Tropical Storm Irene.**_

_**For my dear Kickcows who shares my love of the Turks (especially Tseng).**_

Tseng let a low sigh pass his lips as he made his way to the parking garage under the main ShinRa building. Rufus had left something in the back seat of the limo and the Wutaiian Turk, of course, was sent to fetch it. The President's Kalm Fang, Dark Nation, was on guard while the elder male was gone so at least Tseng didn't have to worry about anything happening to the blond.

He pulled the limo's keys from his pocket and unlocked it before opening the back door and climbing in. "What did Rufus say he forgot here? A folder? Some stupid thing he needs for a meeting or some shit…"

The Turk Director got on his hands and knees on the limo floor, checking under the seats for the folder. He was able to squeeze under the seat a little so he could reach further under and feel along the carpeted floor.

"Y'know," A voice from behind spoke up and Tseng jumped a little, smacking his head on a metal bar under the seat, "ya look real good like that."

The Wutaiian pulled himself out from under the limo's seat and narrowed his chocolate eyes at the redhead peeking in through the doorway. "What do you want, Reno? I'm busy."

"Oh, I was headed ta my bike ta go get lunch. I happened ta see th'limo door open so I came over ta investigate, yo!" He gave the older man a cheesy grin, "And ta my surprise I find you bent over with yer ass in th'air. A wonderful sight, indeed, yo."

Tseng made to get out of the limo but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Reno and arched a brow, "Do you mind?"

The redhead smirked, "I do, yo. Ge' back in the car for a minute, Tseng."

"Why exactly should I?"

Reno let a soft chuckle escape him as he leaned close to the other man, lips brushing gently against Tseng's, "Please, babe. We don't gotta hide it right now. No one's watchin'. I miss ya."

A faint blush painted the older man's cheeks, "Reno, can't you wait until later tonight…?" He kept his voice low, not wanting to be heard by anyone but the redhead before him.

Reno shook his head, "Can't wait, baby." He smiled, "Y'know it's been so long. Rufus' been workin' ya like a dog. I can't stand th'thought of 'im touchin' ya!"

"You know it's not my choice, Reno." Tseng sighed, moving back in the limo, sitting on one of the seats.

Reno got into the limo, looking around at the interior. He may hate the blond president for working his lover to near death and fucking him when he needed to get stress out, but the wealth of the young man was amazing in the redhead's opinion. The interior walls of the limo were white though the long couch-like seats and carpeting was black in color. The black leather seats were Reno's definite favorite part of the limo, aside from the small fridge that held cold beer.

He sat on the seat beside Tseng, resting a hand on the elder man's knee, and kissed his light pink cheek. "I know, hon. Don't worry, kay? I can make ya feel all better." He gently cupped Tseng's cheek and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "Promise, yo."

Tseng smiled softly, "You miss my body that much, Reno?"

"Aye, your body and you, babe. Rufus takes you away from me way too much."

Chuckling softly, Tseng gave a small nod, "I know he does. I try to come back to you as often as I can though… doesn't that mean anything?"

"Tseng, babe, I haven't been laid since last week, yo! That's too damn long without ya in my arms." He smirked, "And too long without ya under me, crying out my name…"

Moving to straddle the redhead's lap, the older Turk wrapped his arms around Reno's neck, "You have no idea how hard it is not to call out your name when he's raping me, Reno… I only think of you. I only want you in me, Reno… Not him…"

The redhead cupped the older man's cheek in his hand and leaned forward to meet the soft lips in a gentle kiss. His tongue swept across the Director's lower lip, the other man's soft moan floating through the air from the action, and delved his tongue into Tseng's mouth, drawing his own muscle out to play. Reno sucked the other man's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it gently, enjoying the taste that was purely Tseng.

_Like exotic spices…_

The Director's back arched, breaking the kiss, as hands trailed down his chest and began to undo the buttons of his suit jacket, pushing the black fabric off of his shoulders. The redhead's hand then quickly removed the Director's tie and white dress shirt, dropping them carelessly to the floor of the limo. He moaned deeply at the plain of pale skin that was dotted with scars both large and small from the battles he's fought as a Turk.

"R- Reno… We don't have a lot of time…."

"I just gotta see all o' you, baby…" The redhead purred, his hands travelling down further to work at the button and zipper of the older man's pants. He kissed the older man's lips gently, "Get 'em off… I can't wait no more…."

The older man stood up as best he could in the limo and toed off his shoes, dropping both his pants and his boxers to the floor and stepping out to them. He slipped back onto the redhead's lap as Reno undid his own pants and pulled out his member.

Tseng let out a deep moan, "I forgot how big you were, Reno…."

The redhead chuckled softly, kissing along the older man's jaw, "I'm bigger than Ruf' right?"

"Yeah… you are…" The older man positioned himself over the other's member and slowly brought himself down, groaning deeply as he was breached.

Reno leaned his head back, hands moving to the Director's pale hips, digging fingernails in, "Baby…" He moaned low, kissing a little trail along the Wutaiian's jaw, "Babe… I ain't gonna last…. It's so hot inside ya…"

Tseng shuddered, pushing his hips back against the younger man's lap, wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck. He pressed his lips to the other man's, tilting his head a little to deepen the kiss. He moaned into the kiss, pressing his bare chest against the other's shirt.

The younger Turk arched, pushing his hips up so he could grind against the other man's prostate. He reveled in the older male's cry, even if he had to break the kiss to let the sound out. Bucking his hips faster, Reno could feel himself reaching his edge, reaching to the raven-haired man's arousal and stroking it. Using his other hand, Reno pinched and scratched at his lover's sensitive chest.

Letting out a sharp cry, Tseng let loose, tossing his head back as he came all over the redhead's hand and clothed stomach. He shuddered and clenched his muscles, milking the other's release from his member and moaning low at Reno's low groans of pleasure.

Pulling himself off the younger man, Tseng began to dress again even as his breathing was labored and his chest was heaving. He looked into pleasure clouded aquamarine eyes and smiled softly, "Thank you…"

"I expect to see you home sometime soon…"

The older man nodded, pulling on his suit jacket over his shirt, "Of course… I'll get Rude to watch Rufus over night… I miss cuddling with you."

Smiling, the redhead tucked himself away and zipped his pants up, "I love you, Tseng."

"I love you too, Reno."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N from A.C.: My laptop is fixed, hoorah! ^_^ Ah, I do love these pairings~ I've been in such a Turk-y mood!**_

Rufus ShinRa rolled his icy blue eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his office chair. He watched as the Wutaiian Turk walked forward and bowed his head, his eyes closing.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Sir." Tseng sighed and stood straight, his hands moving to clasp behind his back once he set the manilla folder on the oak desk.

"You had better be, Turk." The President sneered, standing up from his seat and slamming his hands down on the large oak desk, "Understand me when I speak to you. You are to follow my orders. You are to come back when requested and when you are done with the task I assign."

Tseng shrunk back before his boss, "I... I know, Sir. I am so sorry."

The President rounded his desk, his eyes never straying from the older man's. He stood before the Director of the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department, his eyes narrowed so much that all the other man could see were small slits of blue. "You know what happens to a Turk when he or she gets fired or quits, am I correct?"

"Y- Yes, Sir..."

"Enlighten me, then, Turk. Because I don't think you do realize what will happen."

Straightening up as much as he could, the Wutaiian reported to the President the requirements of a fired Turk just as he had to when Veld was his mentor during his rookie years. "A fired and/or retired Turk must choose the person that will end his life. A Turk holds too much information to live their own life when not working for the ShinRa coorperation."

The President moved his hand and tightly gripped the Wutaiian's chin, "Exactly. Do you want to die, Turk?"

Tseng shook his head as best he could and closed his eyes, "No, Sir..."

"Look at me!" Rufus snarled, "Open your goddamn eyes!"

Brown eyes immediately snapped open, "My apologies, Sir..."

"Get on your fucking knees, Turk. You know what to do. Disobey my orders and you get punishment."

The Wutaiian gave a slow nod and dropped to his knees, his hands moving to work on the zip and button of Rufus' white dress pants. He swallowed hard as he felt the President's hand settle on the top of his head.

"Come on, Turk. I don't like to be kept waiting." The blond sneered, his hand fisted the silky black hair of the Wutaiian and pushed his head forward, groaning when he was pushed against his cloth covered erection.

A quick shudder shot up the older man's spine and he glanced up at the President, taking in the closed eyes, the slightly parted lips and the soft rosy blush on his pale cheeks. If this man wasn't trying to force the Turk to give him a blowjob, Tseng would be certain that Rufus was with a real lover.

The younger of the two tightened his grip in Tseng's hair and pushed him forward again, at the same time bucking his hips, grinding against the Turk's lips. The older man opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, licking the man through the cloth of his boxers. He felt the President's member twitch against his lips as he moved them over the fabric. Rufus let out a moan and his head leaned back, his fist tightening in the Turk's hair.

Tseng moved his hands and slowly pulled down the President's boxers and pants just enough so his erect member sprung free. Taking in a deep breath, the Turk leaned forward, licking a trail from the base of the pulsing arousal to the very tip. He flicked his tongue over the slit, listening to the loud groans and grunts coming from the man above him. His hand gripped the base as he took the head in his mouth, licking over the tip, gathering the President's pre-come on his tongue.

The Turk shuddered at the taste, _Horrible compared to Reno..._

Rufus abruptly shoved the Wutaiian's head down, forcing his member deep into the warm depths of his mouth and slammed against the back of his throat, "How does it taste, Turk? How do you like me face-fucking you like you're a common whore?"

Tseng's deep brown eyes narrowed but he moaned enthusiastically as if Rufus' insults were getting him somewhere. He moved his hand down to rub against the President's sac as he swallowed around the thick member in his mouth. He hummed around his mouthful, wishing to say the words he's always wanted to scream at the blond bastard President. _Fucking dictator bitch... Can't get a lover so you fuck your guard... nothing but a slut, Rufus ShinRa..._

"Wutaiian scum..." Rufus moaned aloud, "Nothing but Wutaiian scum..." His head leaned back, a dark groan leaving his throat, "Ah... Fuck..."

The Turk's eyes closed tightly as he felt the member between his lips pulse. He sucked a bit harder, his fingers moving teasingly along the base. He gasped, sucking in sharply as Rufus suddenly came with a low cry.

Tseng pulled back quickly, spitting the foul liquid to the floor and coughing harshly. He yelped when his hair was gripped tighter and he was shoved against the floor. "Lick it up." Rufus snarled, "Lick it all up. Then you can leave. Rude will be bringing me home today."

The Wutaiian nodded slowly, his tongue peeking out and lapping up the terrible fluid on the floor. He closed his eyes, thinking only of Reno and what they would be doing that evening when he got to the redhead's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N from A.C.: I live in MA and some people may have heard about our power outage. Well.. my friend in Nevada heard about it on the news so maybe others did. Yeah, so I wrote this on my ipod during the outage. Thankfully, I got power back way sooner than others and my friends were very excited that they had a chance to shower and charge their cell phones. **_

_**All in all... enjoy!**_

Tseng ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he stood up from the floor. He looked at the door Rufus had exited through just a short while ago. He could hear the shower going in the office's bathroom and he sighed softly once more.

The Wutaiian turned and walked over to the door leading to the hallway of the ShinRa building. He checked himself over, smoothing out his uniform and fixing his tie. He left the room and walked to the elevator, pressing the button that took him down to the garage. He knew that Rude was supposed to bring Rufus home today so he was free to leave.

As soon as the elevator opened, Tseng walked out and headed to his car. The old mustang convertible was obviously worn and was covered in a variety of battle wounds. He unlocked it and opened the door, sitting down on the aged leather of the seat. He put the key in the ignition and turned it, smiling softly as the engine came to life. Pushing his foot down on the gas and shifting it into reverse, Tseng pulled out of the garage and onto the busy streets of Midgar.

After half an hour of driving, the black mustang pulled into the driveway of the apartment building where Tseng shared a home with Reno. He parked in his usual spot and turned his car off, getting out and locking the door. It took another eight minutes to get to the top floor - the elevator was busted - and into the apartment.

"Reno... I'm home..." He took his suit jacket off and folded it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

The redhead ran out from their bedroom and gathered the Wutaiian up in a big hug, "Finally, yo! Ain't fair how long Rufus keeps ya after."

When the redhead leaned forward for a kiss, Tseng turned his head to the side and frowned. "You can't kiss me, Reno. I need to go clean my mouth out."

The younger Turk pulled back and stroked his fingers through the Wutaiian's silky black hair, removing it from it's ponytail. "He made ya use yer mouth? Now, tha' ain't right. Ya poor thing."

"Reno... Please..." Tseng was close to dropping to his knees to beg, "Please... just let me go take a shower and brush my teeth. After that you can have my body all night, okay?"

Reno sighed and released the older man from his grasp, "It's not your fault, Tseng... Ya don't have to clean. I'm sorry ya keep thinking I use you... but I don't. I'll sleep on the couch tonight, a'ight?"

Feeling his heart clench, Tseng immediately looked to the floor, "I don't think that. I'm sorry, Reno... Please, sleep in bed tonight? I love you, Reno..."

"I love you too, baby." The redhead moved over to his lover and took his hand in his. "Lem'me help ya get clean, yo."

Knowing what a shower with Reno would bring, the older man blushed, "Alright..."

The two made their way to the bathroom and Reno turned the shower on, making the water scalding hot - it's the way Tseng preferred it. The redhead helped the older man out of his clothes, his hands skimming along the scarred pale skin as he went.

"I'm so sorry, Reno..." the Wutaiian whispered, "I never wanted this..."

"I know, baby, I know." The redhead kissed his lover's cheek and ushered him under the water.

Tseng flinched as it met his skin but he quickly got used to it. "I only want you..."

"Shh, I know..."

"It's because I'm from Wutai, Reno... and because my family needed the Gil..."

"Huh?" Reno blinked and paused in his stripping, "What're you talking about?"

"President ShinRa... Rufus' father... He bought me... When I was a boy... My family was poor... They needed the Gil to support my sisters and brothers..."

Removing the rest of his clothes, Reno got into the shower. He got some shampoo on his hands and started to rub it into the older man's silky hair, "Why would they give you up? Why not one of the others?"

"Mother and Father never loved me... They didn't want me..." Tseng sighed, "I was pretty when I was younger, though-"

"You're still pretty, Tseng." Reno purred softly.

"Thanks... but because I was pretty... I could be sold... Father got 200 Gil for me... I was sold later to President ShinRa for more." Tseng leaned his head back, letting his boyfriend clean his hair, "I'm sorry, Reno.. you probably don't want to hear this..."

"It's fine, baby. Does it feel better when ya talk about it?"

"A... A little..." he gave a slight nod.

"Keep talkin', then."

"You're not like the others..." Tseng whispered, "You love me for me..."

"Damn right, baby." Reno smiled, removing his hands from Tseng's now sudsy hair so Tseng could wash the shampoo out, "I love ya for yer mind an soul. Yer sexy body is icing on the cake."

A soft smile graced the Wutaiian's face, "And you love cake, huh?"

"Yeah, I do, baby." He chuckled, nibbling lightly on the older man's ear once the shampoo was washed out, "An' yer the sweetest cake I'm ever gunna 'ave."

The older man let out a soft moan as he leaned forward, against the shower wall. The water dripping from his hair and down his face. "Reno... You don't want me..." He quickly said, his mood toward himself already changing, "I'm dirty..."

"Hush, baby." The redhead cooed softly, pressing close to his lover, "You ain't dirty... Ya didn't sleep wit' 'im, yah?"

"If... If you're asking if he fucked me..." Tseng whispered, "He didn't... I only used my mouth..." He raised one hand to trace his lips with his index and middle fingers, "Only my lips are tainted tonight, Reno..."

"Then, I can claim you as mine, yeah?" The redhead asked softly. He had dealt with this much longer than people would think and he had learned the correct way to act around the Wutaiian man when he was hurting but still needed physical love. "We can be together?"

Tseng whimpered softly, his head hanging as his fingers curled against his palms, creating fists against the tiled shower wall. "Of course, Reno... I want no one else... Just you..."

The redhead let out a soft moan and he let his body rest against the other's, his arousal resting comfortably in the crease of the Wutaiian's toned ass. His arms wrapped comfortably around Tseng's waist and he nuzzled his face in the crook of the older man's neck. He nipped lightly at the pale flesh and relished in the soft moans coming from the older man.

Reno let out a small groan and let his hands rest on the Wutaiian's hips, "Just me, babe?"

"Only you... I don't want anyone else, Reno..."

The redhead moaned deep in his throat, "I'm damn glad, baby. I don' wanna share ya." He rocked his hips forward just slightly, grinding against the older man's backside.

"You... You have to..." Tseng groaned and pushed his hips back, his eyes closing and head leaning forward. His toes curled as he felt pleasure race up his spine, his body shivering as he spread his legs.

Reno reached forward and gently touched along the older man's half-hard member. He whispered softly, "I know... But I can make you feel better than he can..." He nuzzled the back of his lover's neck, "I can make you happy..."

"He can't..." Tseng whispered, "Reno... Please, I can't wait much longer..."

"Lem'me make ya feel good..." Reno purred, moving his hand back to securely grip the older man's hip. He positioned himself and snapped his hips forward, filling his love's body completely. The two of them let out twin cries of pleasure and Reno stilled, his fingers straining on the heated flesh of Tseng's hips.

The Wutaiian's breath caught in his throat, his body immediately clenching around the pulsing member within him. He sucked in a rattling breath and looked over his shoulder. "Please... Now..."

A full bodied shudder swam down the redhead's spine as he thrust forward, "Babe... So tight..."

Tseng let out a cry, tossing his head back as pleasure raced through his body. His eyes closed tightly, a rosy blush painting his cheeks. Reno pushed his hips hard, forcing his member as deep as it could go. Fingernails dug into the pale flesh of the Wutaiian's hips as the redhead started to speed up, losing himself completely in the feeling. The younger Turk let loose a loud moan and thrust hard once more, his member raking along Tseng's prostate.

"Shiva! Reno!" He let out a sharp cry, his hands falling down the wet shower wall. He automatically tensed when the redhead's hand travelled to grip his own hard member, stroking slowly but adding pressure in all the right places. Pearly teeth nibbled at the pale skin of Tseng's neck, moaning against it as he pumped both his hips and his fist faster. Without warning, the older man let himself go, his head dropping forward, mouth open in a silent scream. His essence painted the shower wall and only seconds later, he felt a warm rush deep inside him with Reno moaning in his ear.

"Tseng... I love you..."

"R- Reno..." Tseng's eyes closed slowly, his hands slipping again as his energy drained from his system in his post-orgasm haze. "Reno..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

Tseng rolled over in the large king size bed and grabbed his cell phone off the bedside table. He flipped it open and turned off the alarm. He could not have an alarm clock because of Reno's terrible mood in the mornings. He always set his phone to vibrate and left it on the table beside the bed so when the alarm went off it would not make too much noise.

The Wutaiian sighed softly and quietly moved, trying not to shake the bed too much. He moved the blankets from his body and shivered hard when the freezing air of the apartment met his nude form. Since Reno grew up in the slums with little to nothing to his name, he is also quite the cheap-skate; only if there is going to be a snowstorm will he allow the heat to be on. Tseng has learned not to mess with that taunting thermostat.

As soon as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, he felt the warmth of arms wrap around his waist. Letting out a sigh, Tseng rubbed one of those pale arms gently, "Reno, I've got to go..."

The redhead pressed his face against the Wutaiian's pale back and mumbled sleepily, "Why're ya leavin' so early, baby...?"

"I always leave this early, Reno..." Tseng sighed and reached behind himself to pet the red bedhead.

"No ya don'..." The younger Turk grumbled, his slum accent getting deeper as he began to drift back to sleep.

"Yes, I do." The Wutaiian rolled his eyes, "I always leave at this time and we always have this conversation and you always-"

_SNORE._

"-go back to sleep." The older Turk chuckled softly and gently unwrapped Reno's limp arms from around his waist. He stood up from the bed and made sure the redhead was covered in the blankets so he wouldn't freeze to death.

After a brief hour of getting ready for work, Tseng grabbed his piece of toast from the toaster over and grabbed his keys off of the small table near the apartment door. He left the apartment - being sure to lock it after - and began to walk down the long flights of stairs. If he could change one thing about Reno, it would be his paranoia about living in houses.

'_No one steals from apartments like these! There's less of a chance of being killed!_'He had argued, '_But in a house we could die! We could _die_, Tseng!_'

He can be so stupid sometimes.

The Wutaiian rolled his deep brown eyes and walked out of the creaky, old apartment building, heading over to his car. If anything, someone would take his car. Opening the driver's side door, he sat on the worn leather seat, buckling up and putting the key in the ignition. He checked everything before pulling out of his parking spot and leaving the lot. It took the Turk about half an hour to reach the ShinRa building and he parked the car in his spot and got out.

He made sure his suit was perfect, his tie straight and his hair brushed back into his normal ponytail, before stepping into the elevator. He pressed the button for the sixty-eighth floor and took in a deep breath, his heart aching with each rising number above the elevator door. He didn't want to be here, he really didn't. Tseng wanted to be at home, having a relaxing day off like Reno, cuddling with his lover in bed, under the warm blankets. He wanted to be sipping tea out on the small balcony that looked out over the Sector 5 slums. He wanted to make love with Reno over and over until neither of them could take it any longer and they both fell asleep in their post-orgasm bliss.

The elevator dinged and Tseng was jerked out of his daydreams, he let out a shaky breath, his heart sinking low, hiding, not wanting to be found by the cruel blond President. He bit his bottom lip and walked up to the President's office, knocking on the door.

A tiny smile curved his lips when he heard Dark Nation bark as soon as he had knocked. He opened the door once he heard Rufus' muffled 'come in' and he shut it once he walked into the room.

"Sir." Tseng gave a respectful bow and then stood straight, hands clasped behind his back.

"Good morning, Turk." The blond President set his pen down and leaned back in his seat, "You have no missions today, yes?"

"Correct, Sir."

"Wonderful. That means you can spend your day with me." He smirked.

"... I would anyway, Sir." Tseng answered dryly.

The blond narrowed his icy blue eyes and frowned, "You _know_ what I mean, Turk."

With a sigh, the Wutaiian nodded, "Yes, Sir..." He stepped closer to the large oak desk and stood straight, "What would you like for me to do, Sir?"

"Strip and get on the couch, Turk, I'll be with you in a moment. I need to finish some paperwork." Rufus brushed a strand of blond hair behind his ear and picked his pen up once more.

Tseng gave a slow nod and turned to face the large plush couch in the room. Dark Nation let out a little squeak and jumped off from the plush, moving over to her pet bed in the far corner of the room. If Tseng felt bad for anyone it would be Nation. The poor guard hound had to listen to her master being a douchebag and had to listen to him do terrible 'mating' with the Wutaiian Turk.

The Turk sighed softly and started to remove his tie, grateful that it was this way so Rufus wouldn't ruin his expensive suit. He neatly folded his clothes and placed them on the floor beside the couch before turning to look at Rufus. "How do you want me, Sir?"

"Exposed." Came the brief reply.

A cruel shudder of disgust ran up the Turk's spine, "Yes, Sir..."

Tseng knew exactly what the President meant by that curt word. He knew just what the young blond wanted him to do. Lying down on the couch, Tseng raised his arms over his head and swung one leg over the back of the couch while the other fell over the side, resting his foot on the floor. He turned his head to the side, his deep brown eyes closing.

Reno... It was all his mind was bringing up.

Wild red hair, sparkling mischievous aquamarine eyes, sexy body, handsome face...

He could feel the arousal in his body building at the thought of his lover and his hand began to travel down, reaching to touch his now aching member. Brown eyes snapped open when he felt a tight grip on his wrist, stopping the downward movement of his hand.

"Sir!" A deep blush crossed the Wutaiian's cheeks as he stared into those icy blue orbs.

"You know you're not supposed to touch what belongs to _me._"

"I... I'm sorry, Sir..."

"You better be, Turk." Rufus growled, dropping Tseng's wrist causing his arm to fall over the side of the couch. He tightly gripped the Wutaiian's member and hissed low, "This is mine, Tseng."

Biting his bottom lip, Tseng gave a tiny nod, "Y- Yes, Sir..."

The blond smirked and released his toy's wilting arousal, moving both hands to grip Tseng's thighs and push his legs to the Wutaiian's chest. He rocked his hips forward gently grinding his member against the soft warmth of his Turk's ass. Lining himself up with his pet's entrance, Rufus pushed deep inside him.

The Wutaiian let out a silent cry, his mouth open and head leaned back, eyes closed tightly. He braced himself for each painful push of the President's hips with his legs over Rufus' shoulders, keeping them up. He sucked in a shaky breath and ran a hand through his silky black hair, clutching at it until his scalp tingled with pain, as if it were the only thing that could anchor him to Gaia's surface. Pain was lancing up and down his spine, spreading through every nerve in his body as Rufus' rough thrusts forced every thought he had of Reno out the window. Low grunts and groans fell from the blond's plump lips as his hips moved faster, forcing his member deep within his toy's body.

Rufus suddenly threw his head back, his hips snapping forward as he released deep inside his Turk. He clenched his teeth and hissed out a low groan as Tseng's tight channel milked him of his seed. Pushing the pale legs back against the Wutaiian's chest, Rufus pulled himself out with one jerky movement.

"Such a good pet," Rufus smirked, watching as the Turk's legs fell against the couch, "Letting me use your body..."

Tseng looked over at the blond President, tears close to falling from his deep brown eyes.

"Because you know who your master is, don't you?"

A weak nod was his only answer.

"Good. I want the couch cleaned and you gone in thirty minutes at least. Understood?"

Another weak nod.

"Good pet."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N from A.C.: Thanks to Kickcows for getting me past my writer's block! **_

_**BTW, Wutai... totally is Japan. Definitely. Yupp.**_

Tseng stumbled out of Rufus' office exactly twenty-nine minutes and forty seconds later. He shakily put on his suit jacket and began walking to the elevator, he stared down at his feet as he walked. Pressing the elevator button, Tseng let a soft sigh pass his lips. He stepped inside the elevator and pressed the button for the sixty-seventh floor, watching as the door closed before him. He leaned his head back and sighed, waiting for the oh so long down one floor to be over.

With a ding, the elevator doors opened and Tseng looked forward once more. He stepped out of the small metal box and headed straight to his office. Today was going to be miserable, he just knew it. Sharp shots of pain were shooting up from his backside and he could just barely handle it.

Opening the door to his office, Tseng stepped through the doorway and closed the room off from the outside world. He sat carefully at his desk and turned his computer on, prepared to make up a morning's worth of work. He looked up at the door when he heard the handle jiggle slightly.

"Who is it?" The Director murmured low, his fingers on the 'home' keys of his computer as it started up.

The door cracked open and Reno poked his head inside the room, "Ya f'rgot yer lunch a' home, baby."

A deep blush flooded Tseng's face and he took in a deep breath, "Please come in and shut the door, Reno..."

The redhead nodded and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He held a simple bento box in his hands and had a goofy smile on his face. "Sorry, yo."

Taking his hand off the keyboard only to cross his arms over his chest, Tseng sighed, "You know very well that I buy my lunch in the cafeteria here."

"Yeeeah... I know-"

"And it's your day off."

"I know that too-"

"So, what are you doing here?" It's not that he didn't want to see Reno at the moment, he just was hoping for a day where his lover would not have to see him after he was raped.

"I found some Wutaiian cook books, so I thought-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Tseng held up a single finger, "You went into my desk drawers?"

"... Maybe..."

The Turk Director could not stop the faint smile that caused his lips to turn up slightly.

"Anyway, I tried my hand at some'a'th'recipies. I think 't came out well, so I brought ya some." He walked forward and set the bento box gently on the desk, "I even made it all nice."

"Reno... That's so sweet... Thank you..." Tseng smiled one of his beautiful, rare smiles and felt his chest swell. He could always count on the energetic redhead to do something so spontaneous and romantic.

"Ya okay, baby?" The second-in-command Turk tilted his head just slightly to the side, "Ya ain't lookin' too good." 

"I'm fine, Reno. I swear I am."

He suddenly frowned, "'e took ya, hmn?"

"Please... don't speak so... so easily about it..." Tseng sighed, leaning his head back against the back of his chair.

"Sorry, baby." Reno sighed, moving around the oak desk and gently touched the older man's cheek, "I didn' mean ta sound so rude..."

Turning his head slightly, Tseng nuzzled against the redhead's hand. He smiled softly and gave his lover's palm a gentle kiss. "It's alright, Reno... Thank you so much for making me lunch."

The younger Turk smiled back at his love, "Yer welcome, baby. I should go now. I betcha got a lot ta do, eh?"

Reno's hand pulled back, leaving a slightly warm feeling where it was on the Director's cheek, and he moved a step back. Tseng blushed and licked his lips, eyeing his lover's form as he shamelessly flaunted it. The redhead's lips quirked up on one side when he caught view of the other man's travelling eyes.

"Wha's wrong, babe? Ain't ya gonna show me out?"

Snapping out of his stupor, Tseng looked into those sparkling aquamarine eyes. He quickly got to his feet, ignoring the slight pain, and walked close to the other. "Of course, Reno."

He took his lover's hand in the security of his office and walked slowly to the door, the short walk not being as long as he wished. The two stopped and turned to face each other almost in unison, leaning forward to press their lips together gently in a soft kiss. Tseng willingly tilted his head, his eyes closing as he felt happiness and pleasure race through his body. He quickly moved, pressing the redhead's back against the door, deepening the kiss as they moved.

Reno let out a deep moan but pulled away, breaking the kiss. He searched those deep brown eyes for a moment before smirking, "You've got it all wrong, baby..."

"What...?"

Before he could comprehend what was happening, Reno took hold of his shoulders and whirled them both around, slamming the Wutaiian hard against the door. A deep groan fell from the older man's lips and he quickly pulled Reno into another deep kiss. He moaned deeply as he felt his lover's fingers skillfully toying with his belt, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. Reno undid the zip and button and helped Tseng out of his lower clothes and shoes.

"We don't have time..." Reno sighed softly.

"I understand..." Tseng leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to his lover's lips. His hands travelled down, undoing Reno's pants and helping his member into the cool air of the room. "Take me, Reno..."

Feeling a slight shiver run up his spine, Reno nodded. He hefted Tseng up, having those gorgeous pale legs wrap around his waist and pressing him hard against the wooden door to keep him up in the air. He brought the other man into a loving kiss, their tongues tangling together passionately as he gently eased himself into his lover's body. Tseng moaned into the other man's mouth and wrapped his arms around Reno's neck and weave his fingers into those bright crimson locks. He relished in the slow, loving thrusts that his lover gave him. He was passionate and gentle, being careful of any pain from Tseng's previous encounter with the President.

The kiss was broken after a few moments for air and the older man took in a deep gasp when he felt Reno's skilled hand wrap around his throbbing member. He moaned deeply, moving to speak directly into the redhead's ear, "Reno... Oh, Shiva... I won't last much longer..."

Just seconds later, the redhead felt Tseng's tight channel clench around him and heard that sharp cry as his lover released over his hand and between their chests, staining their clothes. He moaned deeply and let himself come, pushing as deep as he could into his boyfriend.

"Fuck... I love you so much, baby..."

The Wutaiian smiled and whispered back in his native tongue, "Aishiteru..."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N from A.C.: Woot. Finally a new chapter. For Momma Kat, 'cause she said she wanted more of this. :D**_

"So this is how it is?"

Tseng was tugged out of his post-orgasm haze and was suddenly reminded about the second door that led to his office from his secretary's for easy access when he was unavailable. He pushed at Reno's shoulders, forcing him to slip out of the Wutaiian's tight channel. Tseng winced slightly and fell to the floor, a harsh stinging pain running through his body. Reno quickly helped the Director to his feet and they both turned to stare at the blond President that had suddenly appeared in the room.

Rufus sat on the desk, one leg crossed over the other. He lazily looked at his nails, a bored look on his face. His cruel, icy blue eyes traveled from his perfectly manicured fingernails to the two men before him. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"Sir... Sir, please." The Wutaiian moved forward, "Don't punish Reno because of me... It's my own fault..."

The redheaded Turk bit his bottom lip, knowing that even if he reacted it would not do any good. In fact, it would probably make everything worse.

The President narrowed his eyes, "Tseng."

"Sir?"

"Come here." He growled, "Now."

Glancing at Reno and then looking at Rufus, Tseng let out a small sigh, he walked forward, moving to stand in front of the President, "Sir..?"

Rufus uncrossed his legs and glared at the Wutaiian man before him, "I don't think you get it, Tseng."

"Get... Get what, Sir?"

Reaching forward, the young blond gripped Tseng's member tightly and snarled, "_This_ belongs to me."

The Turk gasped, his hand reaching down to grip Rufus' wrist, "S- Sir.. I- I didn't-!"

Pulling on his member and making the Wutaiian stumble forward, Rufus wrapped an arm around his waist. "I know you didn't. But you know what?"

Swallowing hard, Tseng asked, "What, Sir?"

Gripping the Turk's ass, Rufus smirked, "_This_ belongs to me as well."

"Ngh... Si- Sir- Ah!" Tossing his head back, Tseng let out a loud gasp as one thin finger pushed deep inside his body. His form trembled, tears pricking his eyes, "L- Let go of me..."

"Ordering me, Wutaiian scum?" The blond hissed, "Foolish bastard." He moved swiftly off of the desk and behind the Turk, releasing the grip on his member. Smirking at the relieved sigh that the older man let out, Rufus pushed another finger roughly into Tseng's used entrance. He relished in the cry that was ripped from the elder man's throat, only making his fingers thrust faster.

"S- Sir!" Tseng whithered, crying out when his chest was forced to the desk.

Rufus forced in another finger and scissored them roughly, twisting, trying to cause as much pain as he could.

"Bastard!" Reno shouted, his whole body shaking with pent up anger. "Let him go right now!"

The President looked over his shoulder and met the aquamarine eyes of the young Turk, "Slum rat." He huffed, "Why would I be afraid of you? If you want your precious Wutaiian alive, you better stay where you are and keep your fucking mouth shut."

The redhead stilled immediately, biting his bottom lip.

"Good." Rufus smirked, looking back at the Wutaiian. He leaned forward and bit harshly into the elder man's earlobe. "See that? No one's going to come help you." He raked his nail roughly against Tseng's insides, chuckling darkly at the cry of pain that the Wutaiian let loose. He abruptly pulled his fingers out of the elder man's channel and gripped his shoulder, pulling him to stay upright. "Did that hurt, Tseng?"

Weakly, the Wutaiian nodded, "Y- Yes, Sir..."

"Good." He smirked. The President pushed Tseng to the floor, chuckling as he let out another sharp cry. Setting a well polished dress shoe to the Turk Director's chest, Rufus growled, "Do you understand why I'm doing this?"

"Because I- I belong t- to you, Sir..?"

"Aside from that, you fucking idiot." Rufus hissed.

"You spoke your filthy language in my building. What the fuck did you think you were doing? Hmn? I put up with you here, you think I want more reminders of what you are?" He ground his shoe down into the older man's chest, leaving deep red marks.

"Aah... N- No, Sir..." Gritting his teeth against the pain, Tseng whispered, "I- I am sorry... I won't ever speak that language again..."

"That's not good enough, Tseng."

The Turk Director gasped and looked at Rufus with wide eyes, "Wh- What do you want me to do, then?"

"I want you to suffer." Rufus snarled, tapping the elder man's chin with his shoe, making him lean his head back, "I want you to dump that little slum rat of yours," He pointed at Reno, causing the young Turk's eyes to go wide and his jaw to drop, "I want you to become mine in your entirety."

"Sir... I live with Reno... What will I do for a place to live..?"

Glaring, Rufus responded like the answer was obvious, "You'll stay in my pent house. Share Dark Nation's room." His cold blue eyes narrowed and he smirked, "Just like the worthless dog you are. I'll even buy you a food dish."

A stinging pain erupted in Tseng's heart, spreading throughout his chest. He was being forced to leave the one he loved for someone like Rufus? Someone who treated him like an animal? "Sir, that's not-"

"I didn't ask you for your _opinion_ on the matter, Turk. It's an order, not a fucking question."

Tears welled up in Tseng's deep brown eyes, "Sir..."

"If you don't make it back to my penthouse by midnight, you'll be in for one hell of a punishment." Rufus moved his foot, setting it back on the ground."Is that understood?"

Nodding slowly, Tseng whispered, "U- Understood, Sir."

"Go get your shit from Reno's and then get your ass back to my penthouse."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N from A.C.: Hi, everyone. I hope to get my muse back for other stories and more for this one. I'm kinda in a slump and I really hope people like my stories. I need to stop doubting myself, I think... *le sigh* oh well. Enjoy?**_

Reno watched from the foot of his bed as Tseng moved about the room, picking up things that he needed and forcing them into a military duffel bag. He did not like looking up from the floor as those sad aquamarine eyes burned into his being.

The redheaded Turk gave a quiet chuckle and a little sniffle, "A' least ye'll be warmer, yah?"

"Please, Reno..." Tseng finally looked up, meeting those eyes with a glowing sadness. "Don't joke around about this."

The younger man sighed and looked down at his lap, his fists clenching shakily. "Sorry, yo... Didn' mean it... Jus' so sad righ' now..." He wiped at his eyes, "I don't wantcha to go."

"I know you're sad, Reno. Your accent gets thicker when you're upset. I don't want to go either but we can't really help it, can we? I don't want to live at the penthouse."

"I swear I'll save ya. I swear."

"I doubt you can, Reno. It's fine, though. Don't worry, okay? Everything's going to be fine." Shoving one last article of clothing into the duffel bag, Tseng stood straight. "I need to get going. It's nearly 11:30."

Biting his quivering lower lip, Reno gave a slight nod. "Yeah... okay... stay safe, alright?"

"I'll try my best, Reno... No promises." The elder Turk walked over to the door but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Reno," he began softly, "I can't stay any longer..."

The redhead sighed softly and turned the Wutaiian around, pressing his lips to his lover's gently, "I know... I just wanted to do that... one last time."

Smiling softly, the raven-haired Turk ran his hand gently through those red locks, "You're acting as if I'm breaking up with you, Reno."

"W- Well we can't keep a relationship with Rufus in the way, can we?"

"We can damn well try, Red." The Wutaiian smirked softly. "I'm not breaking up with you. But if you want to break up with me... I completely understand."

The redhead's jaw nearly dropped but he kept himself under control. He followed his lover through the door, tugging on his arm and making him stop. "Tseng. Stoppit."

"I'm only saying the truth." The elder man said softly, "It's fine. Please, I've got to go. Rufus is going to be upset with me."

"Okay, hon... See you at work tomorrow, yeah?"

Nodding slowly, Tseng mumbled a soft "Yeah..." before walking down the hallways, getting his car keys and leaving the apartment. Walking down the stairs of the apartment building and leaving the building, the Wutaiian unlocked his car. He set his duffel bag in the back of the car before getting into the driver's seat. He ran a shaky hand through his silky locks and inserted the key into the ignition. Setting his car into reverse, he backed out of his parking spot and pulled out of the driveway, not bothering to buckle himself in beforehand - he would find himself lucky if he got killed in an accident before he made it to Rufus' penthouse.

After a good twenty minutes of driving, the Wutaiian pulled into the parking lot of Rufus' building. He parked, shut his car off and got his things before heading into the building. Aiming his keys behind him as he walked, Tseng made sure to lock the car.

He took that eternity long elevator ride to the very top floor and stepped out in a small room. Knocking on the front door gently, Tseng waited for Rufus' servant to answer the door. To his surprise it was the President that greeted him at the front door.

"Sir..." The Wutaiian bowed low and stood straight again.

"Put your shit in Nation's room and then get to mine." Rufus hissed, his icy eyes narrowed.

_A toy as soon as I step into the house._ Tseng thought, _Fucking wonderful._

"Yes, Sir." He waited for Rufus to move out of the way before entering the house and closing the door behind him. "What would you like for me to do once there, Sir?"

"Shower. I want you to use my body wash and my shampoo. I want Reno's smell off of you. Is that understood, Turk?" Rufus hissed, turning on his heel.

The Wutaiian forced himself not to let out the sigh he so desperately wanted to release and he nodded, "Yes, Sir..."

"Call for me when you're finished. I want to see you clean."

"Yes, Sir." Tseng gave a small nod and started his way down the hall. He dropped his things off in Dark Nation's room and frowned when he saw a dog dish with his name clearly printed on it. The Turk quickly turned and left, walking back the way he came to enter Rufus bedroom. He walked into the spacious bathroom and marveled at its sheer size. He walked over to the glass cased shower and opened the door.

"Lucky fucking rich people..." He muttered softly. Stripping out of his clothing and dress shoes, Tseng reached in the shower and turned on the water. He set his clothes on the counter and found where Rufus kept his towels. Nuzzling his cheek against the towel, he hummed softly at how soft it was. Rich people sure did have it good.

Tseng opened the shower door and felt the water. Deeming it a good temperature, he stepped inside the small cubicle and shut to door again. Turning, he let the hot water massage his back, wanting to take as long as he could in the shower before having to show himself to the President.

Why did this have to happen?

He poured a bit of shampoo on his hands and began to lather his hair. Leaning his head back, he rinsed the soap out of his silky locks, closing his eyes as his scalp was massaged by the water.

Tseng cracked an eye open as he heard a slow creak, praying to every God he has ever heard of that it was not Rufus.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N from A.C.: Sorry this chappie totally sucks. Well, it does in my opinion. I love Nation... so whatever.**_

Tseng pressed himself against the wall of the shower, his heart beating rapidly. Soft steps padded on the floor in the bathroom. He could feel the pounding in his chest grow quicker and as it got quicker, he heard it grow louder.

_Oh, Kami, Shiva, Gaia, oh, please, don't let that be-_

A low growl let loose in the room, rough and throaty, and Tseng tried desperately to see through the foggy glass door of the shower. Raising a trembling hand to the door's handle, Tseng pushed it gently, peeking through the crack that he could see the rest of the room through.

A sigh of relief fell from the Turk's dry lips when he saw who exactly had just come into the bathroom. He brushed the wet strands of hair from in front of his eyes and opened the door a little more. Giving a small smile, he spoke softly, "Nation... What are you doing in here?"

The guard hound merely wagged her little stub of a tail and looked up at him with one of those happy pet grins. She let out a huff of warm air through her nose and trotted closer to the shower.

"Nation," Tseng spoke softly still, "how did you even get in here?"

The Kalm Fang shifted in her spot, turning her head to look over her shoulder and for the first time, Tseng noticed the pet door that was embedded into the large bathroom door.

"Pet door that leads to the bathroom... of course," The Wutaiian sighed and knelt down on the shower floor. He kept himself under the spray of the hot water and watched as Dark Nation pushed the door of the shower open more and walked into the shower. Tseng let out a soft chuckle, "What are you doing?"

The guard hound wound herself around him and laid down around him, enjoying the spray of the water on her back. Tseng gently stroked the fur between her ears, relishing the moment of peace. He sighed when the fur on Nation's back bristled and the door creaked open. Both he and Dark Nation looked at the door and froze in their places.

Rufus stood in the doorway with narrowed eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. "Nation."

The guard hound lifted her head, ears folding back.

"Out." He moved out of the doorway.

Dark Nation quickly got to her feet and ran out of the bathroom, leaving a trail of water along the floor.

Tseng shakily got to his feet, his heart pounding fast as it was able to, and met those icy blue eyes of the President's. "Sir..."

Rufus looked at him, a scowl etched into his features, "Are you finished in here, Turk?"

"Yes, Sir," The Wutaiian lied, "I'm finished..."

"Good. I want you on my bed this instant."

Holding back a sigh, the Turk nodded, "Yes, Sir." He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and walked out of the room, not bothering to stop and dry off as Rufus would just complain it was wasting time. The Wutaiian sat on the soft bed and met with Rufus' eyes when he left the bathroom. "What do you want me to do, Sir?"

"Hands and knees, Turk. I want to punish you."

Giving a slow nod, Tseng moved to get up on all fours. He spread his legs and leaned forward until his chest touched the blankets, giving Rufus quite the wonderful view. He turned his head to the side, resting his right cheek on the cool blanket that was draped over the mattress. Without warning, Rufus brought his hand down hard on Tseng's ass, slapping his left cheek roughly, drawing a low cry from those plush lips. The Wutaiian bit his fist, as soon as he let out that sound, wanting to hold back all the noise he could.

"Your ass is so pale, Turk... I think it needs a little color. Don't you agree?"

With another slow nod, the Turk Director muttered, "Yes, Sir.."

"Good." The President smirked, bringing his hand down hard on the pale ass once more. He relished in the quickly muffled cry of the Wutaiian and quickly slapped his cheek again. After just a few more smacks to the reddening flesh, Rufus stopped, listening to the harsh panting that his Turk was letting out.

Rufus quickly stripped out of his pants and boxers and tossed them to the floor, not caring where they landed. He positioned himself behind the elder man, his hard member nestled nicely between Tseng's red cheeks. He rocked his hips forward, smirking when the muscles in Tseng's back tensed. "I haven't even entered you yet, Turk. Calm down."

"S- Sorry, Sir..." The Turk murmured, spreading his legs wider when Rufus gripped his hips.

"Just wait..." With one harsh forward thrust of his hips, the blond penetrated the elder man's body, pushing past those tight rings of muscle.

Tseng's deep brown eyes closed tightly and he let out a shaky cry, his fists clenching in the blankets. Rufus leaned his head back, moaning deeply as the channel around his member grew tighter. Rocking his hips gently, Rufus pushed himself deeper inside the body beneath him. Setting a hand on the toned, pale back, the young President pushed Tseng roughly against the bed, digging the nails of his other hand into the flesh of the Turk's hip.

Deep, guttural moans fell from Rufus' lips as he pumped his hips rapidly, purposely trying to cause as much harm and pain as he could to the Wutaiian's body. Tseng had his eyes closed tightly, his fist clenched, and his teeth gritted. He just wanted this all to be over.

After what felt like an eternity to the poor Turk, a rush of hot liquid flooded his body and he heard the President let out a low groan. Slipping out of his body, Rufus slapped the abused Wutaiian's ass, causing the man to collapse to the bed.

"Weak." He said harshly, "Get to yours and Nation's room. Sleep and be ready for tomorrow. You're going to learn your new routine."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N from A.C.: Sorry it's been so long, but I haven't been in the writing mood. Everything's just been so stressful. Please go give love and hugs to my friend kickcows. She's had a rough day and needs some love. **_

Tseng sighed, his eyes cracking open as the sun shined through the window in Dark Nation's room. The Kalm Fang was wrapped around him like a large furry blanket. He sat up, being careful not to jostle around too much and wake up the guard hound. He gently stroked her fur and looked around for a clock, sighing when there was none to be found. He reached over to where he had set his suit jacket down the night before and he took his cell phone from the pocket.

Sighing once more, the Turk got to his feet slowly, not wanting to wake Nation. He went left the room and headed to the kitchen, knowing that he needed to have Rufus' breakfast ready soon. Pulling eggs from the refrigerator and setting the carton on the counter, Tseng turned on the stove, setting it to the proper temperature. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned, taking a bowl from a cabinet and cracking two eggs into it.

"Tseng." Rufus' voice appeared from behind him and he turned to look.

"Sir? Am I late preparing your meal?"

"Not at all. But I don't feel like eggs today. Why don't you go pick up some donuts while I check up on emails? I won't be going into the office today."

The Wutaiian gave a slight nod, sighing inwardly - if he had wasted eggs at his and Reno's apartment he would never have heard the end of it. "Yes, Sir. Is there anything else you would like me to pick up?"

Crossing his arms over his bare chest, Rufus shook his head, "Pick me up a latte."

"Yes, Sir." The Turk gave another nod before leaving the pent house.

TRTRTRTR

Reno took one last drag of his cigarette and dropped the butt to the ground, putting it out for good with his shoe. He shoved his freezing hands in his pants' pockets, trying to avoid the chilly winds of the slums. He was surprised - was being the key word, as he has grown used to it by now - that the wind could get past the buildings in the slums. He opened the door to the old bakery and stepped inside, rubbing his arms, trying to bring back the blood flow.

"Shit..."

"Language!" The elderly woman at the counter shouted.

"Sorry, yo." Reno said with a sly grin, "You know I didn' mean ta, Ms Willis."

"I know, Ren'. Just watch that terrible language of yours."

"Yeah, yeah, yo. I will. No worries." He chuckled and walked up to the counter, "C'n I 'ave my daily muffin, yo?"

"Of course." She carefully placed a delicious looking chocolate chip muffin into a small paper bag, "Where's that handsome man of yours today?"

A sad look came over Reno and he looked down as he began taking Gil from his wallet. "I don' think we're together no more."

"Why's that? You two seemed so lovely together."

"He wen' somewhere else, yo..." He set the gil on the counter and smiled softly at her, "Thanks fer th'muffin, yo."

Ms Willis smiled back at him, her kind eyes sparkling, "Look behind you, deary."

Obeying the kind old woman, the redhead turned, meeting eyes with the Turk Director. "Tseng..."

Smiling softly, the Wutaiian moved close to him and brought him into a tight hug, "I miss you, Reno..."

Nuzzling against his chest, the redheaded Turk sighed softly, "You look awful, baby... an' 's only been a day..."

"Gee, thanks, Reno. Glad to hear you say that." He rolled his deep chocolate eyes and chuckled softly.

"You know I love ya." The redhead gave a half-hearted giggle, "I... I jes' miss ya is all."

"I miss you too... I'm sure Rufus wouldn't mind if I was just a little late getting back..."

The younger Turk smiled softly, "Wanna go back to th'apartment?"

"That would take far too long... The company car is out front..." Tseng nuzzled his lover's neck gently, "Care to join me?"

"You know I'd love to..."

"Ms Willis," Tseng looked over at the counter and smiled, "Could you get me a dozen donuts and a latte when I'm gone?"

"Of course, deary." The kind woman smiled and shuffled into the back room.

Taking his love's hand, Tseng walked toward the door, "Come on, Reno... I don't have a lot of time... I need you so bad..."

Laughing, Reno was pulled out of the small building, "You miss me tha' much, yo?"

"Better believe it, Red." Tseng smirked. He unlocked the company car and opened the back door, climbing in and pulling Reno with him.

Their lips met in a heated passion, not able to keep apart for any longer. Tseng pulled Reno close, pressing their bodies together as their lips clashed, teeth clinking against each other's, tongues tangled. Tseng broke the kiss abruptly, moving his hands to tear at Reno's sweatshirt, pulling it over his head. The Wutaiian Turk shuddered when he saw his love's exposed torso. He ran his hands over that creamy pale flesh and sucked a dark mark on his neck.

The redhead let out a soft cry that was instantly muffled by the Wutaiian's soft lips. They rocked their hips in unison, minds in tune with exactly the other wants, grinding clothed members together. Hands moved fast, stripping off all fabric on their bodies. Tseng thrust up against him, his eyes meeting the aquamarine of the other man's.

"Reno..."

"Babe, I need you..."

Tseng wrapped a leg around his lover's waist, grinding against him once more, "Fuck me, Reno... Please..."

Reno spoke sternly, his eyes narrowing, "I refuse to fuck you."

"B- But... Reno..."

Smiling softly, the redhead planted a small kiss on the elder man's lips, "I will, however, make love to you."

The Wutaiian smiled back and wrapped his arms around his love's neck, "Please... take me."

Reno lined himself up and pushed deep within his soul mate. His head leaned back, fingers tensing over the elder man's bony hips. "Oh... Tseng..."

"I love you so much... Reno..." The Wutaiian breathlessly moaned, his hips rocking slowly to meet the redhead's thrusts.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N from A.C.: I'm finally updating! It's a miracle! I hope this chap is as good as I thought it was... XD It's like the only one I like in the story.**_

After two weeks of living with Rufus, the Turk Director hit an all time low. He was hunching his back and could barely focus on his work. Dark bags had appeared under his eyes and his usually neat ponytail was fairly messy, stray hair framing his face. He was miserable; completely miserable. The hard wooden floor in Dark Nation's room at Rufus' manor was hurting his back and he was barely getting any sleep.

The sleepy Wutaiian tossed assignments on desks as he passed them, not caring where they landed or even if they made it onto the desk itself. He opened the door to his office and sighed, slamming the door shut behind him as he entered.

"Can't take this..." He murmured, taking the elastic out of his hair. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed once more when he discovered a mass of knots.

He used to be proud of his hair. It was so beautiful, a nice silky black.

"Boss!" Three knocks on the door.

A tired smile curved Tseng's lips, "Come in, Reno."

The redhead cracked the door open and stepped inside, holding a folder in his hands, "Yo, Boss. Rufus wan'ed me ta give this ta you. Ain't got a clue why. Said I'd get fired if I looked." He walked up to the large oak desk and placed the folder down.

"And that actually stopped you?" He chuckled softly, opening the manilla folder.

"Well since I don' got you ta go 'ome with no more, th'job's all that keeps me sane, yo."

"You're sweet, Reno." Tseng chuckled softly, reading over the papers that were in the folder. Feeling the redhead's eyes on him, the Wutaiian looked up at him, meeting his eyes and keeping silent for a long moment. Conflicting emotions weaved through the mirrors of the redhead's eyes: fear, worry, concen, love.

"Damn, babe," Reno finally spoke up, "You look like shit."

Bringing two fingers to the side of his head, the Wutaiian massaged his temple and sighed, "Thanks, Reno." He looked back down at the papers. "Don't you have a mission or something?"

"Done wit' me already?" Reno grumbled, standing straight, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The Director held his head in his hands and closed his eyes. "Reno, I can't deal with you being like this right now. I'm so tired... I'm in so much pain. I haven't the patience."

"Coulda jes' told me ta fuck off, yo." The redhead turned around and waved a dismissive hand, "See ya la'er, I guess."

Tseng lifted his head from his hands to watch the younger man walk toward the door. He bit his bottom lip and blinked back tears.

Reno opened the door to the office, looked back at Tseng for just a split second and left.

The elder Turk took in a deep breath, leaning back in his office chair. He couldn't focus on his work, he really couldn't. It has become impossible. His mind was completely focused on Rufus and Reno. He laced his fingers together and rested his hands on his flat stomach, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

The creak from the opening door caught the Wutaiian's attention and he opened his eyes, sitting up straight. He wanted to ask if it was Reno coming back, but fear caught the redhead's name in his throat. What if it was-

"Sir." Tseng greeted when the blond stepped into his office.

The young president crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the Turk with narrowed eyes, "So this is how it is?"

The elder man sat up, presenting himself as if he were doing work a moment ago. He removed the elastic from his wrist and began to tie up his hair neatly. His tired chocolate eyes were drawn to those electric blues and he sighed softly, "I don't understand, Sir."

"You're not doing any work, Turk."

"But, Sir, I was..." Tseng spoke softly, reminding himself of his rank compared to the man that stood before him.

"It didn't look that way as I entered the room, pet. Tell me the truth."

"I was... I was reading the files that you sent me."

The blond smirked, "And what did you think of them?"

_Fuck, I didn't get past the first paper!_

"I think they are interesting, Sir."

"Do you agree to the terms, Turk?"

"I..." Tseng thought it over for a moment before taking a deep breath, "Yes, Sir."

"Is that so? How wonderful." Rufus crooned, a smirk curving his lips.

"Sir?" Tseng asked quietly, "I don't... I don't understand, Sir..."

The blond president chuckled low, "As expected," He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "You didn't read what was in the folder did you?"

"I... I didn't read it all, Sir."

The younger man walked over to the large oak desk and put his hands down on the top. He leaned forward and narrowed those sharp blue eyes, "Well hop to it, Turk. You accepted the terms. I'm going to keep you to that." He stood straight and gave a sly smile, hands clasping behind his back, "I'll see you at quitting time. I expect you to know each item on the list I gave you."

"Sir, I don't-"

Rufus rudely interrupted, "I don't care." He looked over his shoulder, a cruel spark in his icy eyes, "I demand you do as I ordered on those papers."

The Wutaiian sighed and gave a small nod, "Yes, Sir..."

"Very good." Rufus chuckled and turned back to look at the door, opening it and losing it behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N from A.C.: A new chappie! Hoorah! The OC in this chappie, Angie, belongs to the wonderful Kickcows. I simply adore Angie. **_

Tseng leaned back in his seat, running a hand through his messy hair that was now sans ponytail. He had read through that list. The one that Rufus had fooled him into agreeing to. The blond knew - Tseng was positive that he did - that the Director was too exhausted to actually read through all the papers in that folder. He cleverly slipped the list close to the end of the file, knowing that the Turk would never find it on his own.

Right now, this very second, the Wutaiian was regretting everything. He wished he could be back home even though his father was a horrible man, even though his mother demanded more than he could handle. The Turk had even been bullied by his brothers.

Closing his eyes, the Director covered his face with one hand, mumbling to himself, "I can't believe this..."

He just hoped that he could figure out a way to get out of going through with it.

Rufus had plans to leave by 8 o'clock, it was a normal time for the President to go home by. Now that Tseng was forced to go as well, Rufus demanded that he stay for that amount of time. The blond has been getting more demanding as the days pass.

In the list, Tseng was given permission to leave the building and buy what the President needed. Rufus must trust him a great deal if he was being allowed to leave during work hours. The Wutaiian mused on this for a few moments and chuckled.

_Trust... sure... _Tseng thought, _Well... I suppose this could be concidered a mission._

He got to his feet and stretched, arms over his head. He pushed in his office chair and walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall in his office. He straightened himself out, making sure he looked a little less sloppy and a little more respectable. Though, it was hard to look respectable with the dark bags under his eyes.

In the several minutes it took him to reach his car in the garage, he received at least ten messages from the President on his phone. He simply sighed and after the sixth text message, he did not bother to even look at his phone.

When the Turk got to his car, he opened the driver's side door and sat down, buckling himself into the seat. He put the key in the ignition and turned the vehicle on. Smiling softly, he stroked the steering wheel with his thumb, missing the feeling of being back in his own car after so long. The Wutaiian backed out of his parking spot and pulled out of the garage. After about seventeen minutes, the Turk pulled up to the curb of Loveless avenue in front of a store.

He turned his car off and got out, locking the door behind him. Tseng walked to the shop's door and pushed it open, a small chime ringing to point out the new person in the shop. He watched as a woman he knew quite well walked out of the back room.

"Well if it isn't my favorite customer!"

The Turk chuckled softly, "How are you doing, Angie?"

"I'm well. Now, what do you need this time, dearie? We dressing you in boys' or girls' clothes this time around?"

Sighing, Tseng pulled a folded up piece of paper from his suit jacket and handed it to her, "Here... Rufus wants me to pick up these things."

The shopkeeper took the paper, unfolded it and quickly read over what was scribbled on it. "Oh..." She raised her eyes to look at the Turk before her, meeting his dull brown eyes, "sounds like fun..?"

Tseng let out a dry chuckle, "No kidding."

Angie took the Wutaiian's hand in hers and began to walk down the aisles of the quaint shop. She smiled softly at him, "Dearie, we've got to keep my best customer happy, yeah?"

"I suppose," Tseng mumbled softly.

She stopped and began looking through some fabric on hangers, "An' to keep Mr Douchebag happy, we've gotta make you all prettied up, right, dearie?"

The Turk Director chuckled softly and gave a small nod, "I suppose so, Angie."

"Good!" She took something of the rack and pushed it to his chest, "Now, you go try this on. I'll gather all the stuff he wants and ring it up."

"Alright..." Tseng blushed and gave another slight nod.

He watched the woman walk away and made his way to the dressing room in the shop.

Sighing, the Turk stripped and stared at the embarrassing outfit taunting him.

_I hate you, Rufus ShinRa..._


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N from A.C.: Short chappie is short... but this is all I want in this chap. This is for Momma Kitty. Love you, hon. I hope you like this.**_

Tseng stripped out of his Turk uniform and folded his pants, shirt and tie before placing them on the chair that was in the small changing room. He draped his jacket over the back of the seat and then set his shoes neatly beside the chair. He closed his eyes, his hand trailing through his hair. Opening then, he looked over at the outfit, a small chill running up his spine at the thought of Reno seeing him in it. He removed the clothing from its hanger and blushed. He pulled down the zipper on the back and slipped the frilly maid's costume over his head. He stuck his arms through the short sleeves and reached back to pull up the zipper, making sure it fit.

Looking into the mirror, the Turk frowned at his reflection. He smoothed out the skirt of the maid outfit. He posed for himself in the mirror and blushed. "Shiva..."

He quickly undressed and set the maid's outfit off to the side before changing back into his Turk uniform. He smoothed out his suit jacket and straightened his tie, checking himself over in the mirror before gathering up the maid costume and leaving the small room. He walked out into the main store and went up to the front counter.

"Angie, it fits just fine... Did you find the other things that Rufus wanted me to get?"

"Yep, rang it all up, sweetie." She took the credit card that he held out and swiped it, "I hope you an' your boss have fun..."

"Gee, thanks, Angie."

TRTRTRTR

Tseng was told to change into his outfit at nine o'clock and be in Rufus' room at nine-fifteen. He was already in the main outfit, but this time, he dropped his boxers and pulled on silky black panties. After those went on, he pulled on fishnet stockings and garters, then slipped his feet into glossy black high heels.

"Mn..." He looked at himself in the mirror and brushed his hair straight, letting some fall in his face, hoping it made him look a little feminine. He set the little maid's hat atop his head and smoothed out his skirt.

Checking the clock, Tseng's eyes went wide.

9:13

He quickly - or as quickly as he could in those high heels - ran to Rufus' bedroom, setting the new toys down on the bed.

The door opened slowly behind him and he turned, automatically bowing to the young President that stepped into the room, "Sir..."

"Ah, ah." Rufus purred, "Women are supposed to curtsy, Tseng."

The Wutaiian felt a heated blush paint his cheeks and he hung his head, hands clasped in front of him. "I- I'm terribly sorry, Sir..."

"You had better be." Rufus smirked, "Now," He crossed his arms over his chest, "You know what I want you to do. You read my letter, right?"

The Turk gave a slow nod, "Yes, Sir..."

Carefully - not being used to balancing in high heels - Tseng wiggled out of his silk panties and crawled onto the bed on all fours. He leaned forward, chest to the mattress, ass in the air. Closing his chocolate brown eyes, the Turk spread his legs, keeping himself up on his knees, exposing his most private of parts.

The blond president walked over to the side of the bed and lifted the skirt, moving it so his Turk's ass was bare in the cool air of the room. He picked up one of the toys on the bed - a large vibrator - and pushed it hard and fast into the elder man's body.

"AH!" He let out a scream, pain racing through his body. His back arched gracefully, fists digging into the sheets.

"Beautiful..." Rufus purred, "You're such a lovely little slut, Tseng." He shoved the toy as deep as he could, relishing the screams that trickled into the air. "So wonderful..."

Tears slowly dripped down the Wutaiian's cheeks and soaked into the sheets of the bed, "S- Sir..."

"What is it, slut?"

"I- It hurts..."

"Well, it's gonna hurt a lot more in a moment, Tseng," Rufus growled.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N from A.C.: I missed this story. Sorry for the long delay. This recently got +fave'd and I went "holy shit! people still like this story!" so I went to writing!**_

Tseng dragged himself out of Rufus' bedroom at nearly four in the morning. He was still dressed in the maid's costume from last night sans the panties. He carried his high heeled shoes, not wanting to trip over his own feet while walking down the hallway. He pushed open the door to Dark Nation's room and sighed.

The Kalm Fang's eyes opened and she lifted her head, blinking slowly at the Turk. She let out a low growl, ears twitching forward, upset that her sleep was disrupted.

"I'm sorry, Nation... please, go back to sleep."

The voice that met the guard hound's ears was that of her favorite Turk but... the person in front of her just confused her. She shook her head and laid it back down on her paws.

Once he was sure that her eyes were closed, Tseng stripped out of his outfit and pulled on boxers. He knew that Dark Nation was merely an animal but he still felt odd about changing in front of her if she was watching. He sat down on his designated pet bed and grabbed his phone from on top of the neatly folded suit next to him.

He flipped it open and bit his lower lip, pondering for just a moment before just not caring.

His fingers moved quickly, typing out a message to Reno. _Hey, are you awake?_

Back in his own apartment, Reno groaned when the loud ringing of his phone woke him. He rolled over and his hand limply fell to the bedside table. He felt around the smooth wood, keeping his eyes closed. Humming low in victory, he flipped it open.

"Better be damn important..." He cracked his eyes open, wincing at the bright light that came from the mobile's screen.

Aquamarine eyes widened when he read what the phone said.

_New Message: Tseng_

He sat up quickly and texted back, _Wats wrong yo? u ok?_

The Wutaiian smiled when he received the text. He had missed Reno's irritating text speak. _I miss you, Reno... When can I see you?_

_Work tmrrow yo. _Reno mumbled under his breath as he typed.

_That's not the same as when we see each other outside of work. I need to be treated like a human... I miss being important to someone._

_s early Tseng._ The redheaded Turk quickly texted back, _hw cn we meet up ths early?_

Propping his head up on a stuffed toy - one of the ones Nation didn't care for, Tseng laid down on his 'bed'. _We can't... but... if we both have time... tomorrow, can you meet me in the breakroom?_

As soon as he read what had been sent by his love, dozens upon dozens of filthy scenarios came to Reno's mind. He typed back quickly, _Hell ya we cn yo. _

_I look forward to it, Reno. _Tseng set his phone down and pulled a thin blanket over his body, figuring that their conversation was over.

But to his surprise, his phone buzzed again. He picked it up and flicked it open.

_Whyre u up now nyway?_

_One word: Rufus._ Tseng scowled as he typed back.

_o u poor thing... Cn i call u Tseng?_

_Of course you can call me Tseng. It's my name after all. _The Wutaiian chuckled to himself at his quickly typed response. It was like his fingers knew what he wanted to say before he himself did.

_O har har yo. u no wat i ment._

_Yes, you can call me, Reno. I just have to be quiet._

A few moments after he sent that message, his phone rang. He quickly answered and spoke softly, "Reno?"

"Who else would it be, yo?" Tseng could practically hear the smirk on the other man's face.

"I miss your voice, baby." The Wutaiian said softly. "I miss you so so much."

Reno grinned on the other side of the phone, "Tell me how much, yo..."

"So much... I miss when you would run your hand through my hair... I miss when you would whisper in my ear when we would make love... I miss it when you would hold me tight in bed when we cuddled..."

Reno shivered, "Mn... I miss all that too, babe... Tell me more, yo..."

"Are you getting off on this, Reno?" Tseng asked knowingly.

"Can you tell...?" The redheaded Turk panted softly, his hand moving under the covers of his bed. "How's it that easy ta tell?"

Tseng chuckled softly, rolling onto his side to face away from the sleeping Kalm Fang he shared the room with. He held the phone to his ear still, and felt pride swell in his chest that he could make Reno hard just with his voice. "It's quite easy to tell... I can hear your breathing change... your voice is getting deeper, Reno."

His hand lightly palmed at his awakened member, a low groan flooding into the phone, "Mn... Can't 'elp it, yo. Not when yer voice is whisperin' right in m'ear..."

"Is your cock getting harder when I talk, Reno? Are you thinking of me?"

"'course, babe..." The redhead moaned loudly, his hips bucking forward, against his hand. "Tell me..."

"Tell you what?"

"What ya'd do fer me, yo..."

"Ah," Tseng smirked, "What I'd do for you... Well, I can tell you right now, Reno... I'd take that hard cock of yours between my lips and get the tip nice and wet with my tongue." He heard the shaky inhale on the other end of the call, "My hand would travel down as I took more of your thick dick in my mouth... I'd tease your tight little entrance with my finger and you'd push your hips back..."

Reno moaned loudly, his hand moving faster under the blanket. "Fuck... baby... more... gim'me more..."

"What is it that you want, Reno?" The Wutaiian purred into the phone, "I'll shove my finger deep into you, listening to your pleasured cry. I'd swallow around your cock, trapping it in heat and wetness, making my throat get tighter around you. Your member would throb in my mouth, you never could last long during blowjobs, Reno."

The redhead shuddered hard, his hips snapping forward as his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. His come coated his hand in ropey spurts and he was left panting into the phone.

"Feel better, Reno..?" Tseng smiled softly.

"Y- Yeah, baby..."

"Good, I'm glad. Sleep well... get to work on time. I can't wait to meet up with you." The Turk waited for Reno's grunt and then closed the phone. He got as comfortable as he could and his eyes fell closed.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N from A.C.: Finally, this is out of my head! It's been sitting here, half-finished for weeks. I'm so happy I could finish it finally. This is dedicated to Momma Kat. ILU.**_

Tseng walked into the break room and automatically went over to the coffee machine. He robotically poured two cups of coffee, placing two sugars and a bit of milk in one while the other was black. He picked up the two cups and turned on his heel, walking toward the door.

Late to work by about fifteen minutes, Reno was running down the hallway. He took a sharp left into the break room and slammed right into his boss. The Director squeaked loudly when Reno crashed into his. He clenched his teeth to hold back a cry of pain when the two hot coffees drenched him. The redheaded Turk gaped and froze in his spot, watching the Wutaiian's chest rise slowly, trying to get past the pain.

"Ts- Tseng! I'm so sorry, yo!"

"It... It's fine, Reno." Tseng muttered softly. He looked down at his newly stained shirt and suit jacket, sighing.

The younger Turk stepped closer to him, "Lem'me help you, Tseng..."

Giving a small nod, the Director stood still, his breath catching in his throat as he felt Reno strip him of his jacket and unbutton his dress shirt. "Reno..."

"I won' do nuthin' bad, yo... Promise..." he licked his dry lips and quickly wet a paper towel with cold water. He gently dabbed at the elder man's burnt chest with the cloth, listening to the soft hisses that escaped his clenched teeth.

"Reno... That hurts..."

The younger man blushed and continued to dab at Tseng's chest, "Jes'... Jes' hang on one minute, yo. I gotta get medicine, okay?"

"But, Reno, I'm fine, really." He blushed, reaching for his stained clothes.

The redhead quickly gripped the Wutaiian's wrist, staring into his eyes. He leaned in and met the other man's lips in a soft, loving kiss. Tseng felt a blush paint his cheeks, his face heating up quickly, and his eyes went wide. The Turk Director quickly pulled away, "R- Reno!"

"What, yo?" Those aquamarine eyes were dark with lust, "I... missed ya so much..."

"We... We can't do this here!" Tseng squeaked, "Not in the breakroom!"

The redheaded Turk gently nipped at the other man's neck. He groaned softly at the taste of the perfect flesh before him, "Why not, yo..? Ain't like we 'aven't done it before."

"I- I know... but... Rufus... he..."

Pulling back enough to look into the other man's eyes, Reno frowned, "Do you really care, yo?"

"N- No... No, I don't..."

"Then quit yer yappin', bossman." The Turk smirked, his aquamarine eyes sparkling devilishly. He pressed his lips to the Wutaiian's and moaned softly, licking along his bottom lip.

Tseng shook his head slowly and pulled back, moving his hand to cup the redhead's cheek, "We... We don't have time to go slow, Reno..."

"I... I know, yo. Sorry, babe." Reno felt a blush wash over his cheeks and his hands moved lower, beginning to pull down the head Turk's zipper.

Tseng let out a soft groan and pressed his face to the redhead's neck, "I'm the one that's sorry, Reno.. I miss you so much..."

Knocking Tseng back, Reno smirked, watching as the larger man landed on the soft couch that was kept in the breakroom. He locked the door and walked over to Tseng, standing over him. The redhead removed Tseng's belt and shoes before taking his pants and boxers off completely. He grinned down at the Wutaiian, licking his lips. Tseng blushed deeply, closing his deep chocolate brown eyes as he was looked up and down.

"Do you need prep, baby?" Reno asked as he kneeled between the other man's spread legs. He hoisted one over his shoulder and let the other dangle off the side of the couch.

"No.. just do it, Reno. I can't wait anymore..." He reached for the redhead and laced his fingers behind the thin neck, pulling him closer. Reno pressed his lips to the Wutaiian's as he undid his pants. He pulled himself free and cursed suddenly, "What's wrong, Reno?"

"I fergot t'bring a condom, yo..."

"I don't care, Red. I'll clean up afterwards."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

The second-in-command Turk grinned and positioned himself, thrusting deep inside the Wutaiian. He made sure he was fully seated on the first thrust and kept still for a moment, relishing in the loud groans that fell from Tseng's plush lips. Tseng wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him closer, trying desperately to get Reno deeper. The redhead took this as a signal to move; he slowly rocked his hips, pulling back so he was almost all the way out of the elder man's body before slamming back inside, fast and hard. He was in heaven, listening to the man beneath him, squirming and crying out as pleasure over-loaded his system. His body tensed and he began moving faster as Tseng suddenly clenched around him, making the heat around his member even tighter.

"T- Tseng! Fuck, yo!"

The Turk Director groaned senselessly, his head leaning back, back arching.

Reno reached between their bodies and began stroking his lover in time with his thrusts. He moaned low, feeling that coil in his stomach grow tighter. With one last thrust, he pushed inside as deep as he could go and released, moaning loudly. Seconds afterwards, Tseng met his climax, spilling his seed on both of their chests and stomachs.

"Tseng... fuck, babe..."

"Oh, Reno... I never... never want to... be without you for so long... again..."

"I love you, Tseng."

"I love you too, Red." The Wutaiian smiled, his lips meeting his lover's in a hurried yet passionate kiss.

. . . . .

"And where have you been, Turk?" Rufus growled as Tseng stepped into his office after his long absence.

"I merely had some work to do, Sir. I apologize for being here late." Tseng gave a low bow, not standing straight until he was given permission.

"Work, eh? I'm sure such important work couldn't have waited?"

"No, Sir... I had to finish it quite urgently."

"Well, in your absence, Nation had a bit of fun eating one of the plants in the hallway. Get a new fern and take Nation outside until she goes. Make sure you pick it up, Tseng. I don't want people spreading bad rumors about my beloved Kalm Fang." He looked down at Nation and scratched her head gently, "Go leave Tseng a nice present, Nation."

The hound stood on her four legs and licked her master's hand before trotting over to Tseng. He patiently hooked her to her leash and looked over at the President, "But who will watch you, Sir?"

"Send Reno in. He can do it just fine, I'm sure."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N from A.C.: I think every chapter in this is dedicated to Momma Kat. :3 Well, this one is too! ilu, Momma Kitty. :D You wanted this pairing, you got it!**_

"Sinclair." Rufus narrowed his eyes at the redhead standing by the door.

"Uh, yeah, bossman?"

"Come over here, would you?" He leaned back in his seat, steepling his fingers. Sparkling blue eyes watched as the Turk walked up to the desk. "Around the desk, Turk."

The redhead gave a small nod and rounded the desk, "Yeah?"

The blond stood from his chair and roughly gripped Reno's chin, forcing the aquamarine orbs to look at him, "You do realize that Tseng belongs to _me_, yes?"

Gritting his teeth, the Turk growled out, "He ain't a thing, yo... He's a person!"

"He's mine, you little street rat!" Rufus snarled, tightly grabbing the Turk's ponytail and pulling hard. "You'd better realize that. You think I don't know what just happened? I know _everything_ that goes on in this building, Turk. Stop meeting with him. Stop going behind my back to fuck _my_ pet."

"He ain't a pe-"

"Shut up!" Rufus snapped and the redhead immediately fell silent. He moved quickly, tossing the Turk to the ground roughly. He walked over to him, pressing down on the back of his head with his shoe. "If you know what's good for you, Sinclair, you better listen to me."

"Ah! F- Fine!" Tears of pain welled in the redhead's eyes and he clawed at the floor desperately, "Please, stop, boss!"

Removing his shoe from the back of his subordinate's head, Rufus crouched down and smirked, "You look good like that, Turk."

"S- Sir..?"

Shifting, Rufus took a grip on the Turk's hips and turned him. He smirked and had the redhead lift his hips so he was up on his knees. Setting his hands on the slightly older man's ass, the President grinned, "Such a nice ass... Tell me, do you let Tseng top you?"

"Ain't none o' yer bu-"

Smacking his ass hard, Rufus growled, "That's not an answer to my question, Sinclair!"

Reno let out a little yelp, "Y- Yes! W- We switch, yo!"

"Well, doesn't that give me nice images..." He chuckled, "I bet you top him more than he does you... That filthy Wutaiian loves getting fucked."

"Not by you!" Reno shouted. He instantly regret it as he got another slap.

"He fucking loves it, Sinclair."

. . . . . .

Tseng let out a soft sigh as he trailed behind Dark Nation. The Kalm Fang was very picky about where she had to do her business and she dragged the Wutaiian all around the Upper Plate until she found a good spot. She occasionally looked over her shoulder, blinking her eyes at the man behind her, just to make sure he was still alive.

She honestly had no idea why the nice treat man kept mating with her master. She had to listen to their coupling and knew it was not very fun. She made it her duty to protect the treat man in addition to her master as well as she could. Her ears perked up and she sniffed at a tree on the side of the road.

"This place good enough, Nation? We've been gone for a long while..." Tseng looked down at the animal and watched as she sniffed.

She turned her head back to look at the Wutaiian and snorted hot air from her nose. She tugged on the leash and continued walking, sniffing at the air once more. Tseng sighed but reluctantly followed her. Nation purred happily as she walked, loving her time spent with the treat man. She had always liked him the best. She did not like the red one much. He teased her too much.

The Kalm Fang let out another purr and trotted faster, her nub of a tail wagging happily. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth for a moment and she stopped by another tree, sniffing at the bottom of it. The guard hound let out a light bark. She moved closer and crouched.

Tseng looked away, wanting to give the Kalm Fang a bit of privacy.

. . . . .

The redhead Turk let out a cry of pleasure as Rufus thrust deep inside him. He clawed at the floor of the President's office and his body shuddered. The blond rocked his hips fast, pushing as deep as he could within the elder man's body. He dug his blunt fingernails into the pale flesh of Reno's hips and moved a little faster, letting out deep moans as pleasure raced through his body.

"Shit! Ruf'!" Reno cried out loudly, reaching underneath himself to stroke his cock quickly.

"What, Sinclair..?" The President breathed heatedly, reaching beneath the redhead and smacking his hand away. He gripped the other man's member tightly, making sure the other could not come until he himself was good and ready. "Do you need to come..? Do you want release?" He pushed hard against the Turk's prostate and smirked.

"Y- Yes!" The redhead whined loudly, shivering.

"Too fucking bad, Turk." Rufus snarled, slamming hard against Reno's sweet spot, causing the Turk to scream out desperately. "You won't hand Tseng over to me, I won't let you fucking come."

"Pl- Please!" Reno cried, a tear slipping down his cheek, he was that desperate. He pushed his ass back, clenching his inner muscles around the blond, trying to push him to the edge. If the redhead could just escape to the bathroom, he could take care of this himself.

"You would _dare_ leave your jizz on your boss' floor, Sinclair?" Rufus growled, gripping his subordinate's dick tighter.

"I- I- I d- don-!" He cried out when Rufus gave another hard thrust.

"Say what you want!" The blond shouted, moving his hips faster.

"Let me come! _Please!_" He yowled out, eyes closing tight. He tossed his head back and screamed to what ever god was out there listening as he released, hard. The redhead whined deep in his throat seconds later when he felt the President's fluid fill his body.

Pulling out of the form under him abruptly, Rufus stood up reaching onto his desk to get a tissue. He wiped his member clean, looking down at the Turk that was on the floor, "Get up and clean that mess up. Make sure it's gone completely. Understood?"

Reno gave a slow nod, moving to stand. He blinked back fresh tears. _'This must be how Tseng always feels... this is awful... I feel like trash...'_ He darted into the bathroom, hoping that Rufus would think he was getting cleaning supplies, _'I'll save you from this, Tseng! I swear!'_


End file.
